Mobile computing devices oftentimes include touchscreens. A touchscreen is an input device that can display a graphical user interface. The touchscreen can receive an input for the mobile computing device by sensing a touch of a finger, stylus, or the like on the touchscreen. The user can employ the touchscreen to react to content displayed thereupon and control how the content is displayed. Thus, the touchscreen enables the user to interact directly with the content displayed rather than utilizing some other type of input device, such as a mouse, keyboard, touchpad, or the like, to interact with the content.
Input received via touchscreens is oftentimes based on discrete state transitions defined by an on-screen, two dimensional view of a human hand. A computing operation can be controlled responsive to a touch of a finger (or fingers) of a user on a surface of the touchscreen. For instance, an application can be started responsive to detection of a finger touching an icon displayed as part of a graphical user interface on the touchscreen. However, in contrast to discrete state transitions typically effectuated based on the on-screen, two dimensional view of the human hand, natural human grasping behavior is typically analog and continuous.